An Inu Adventure
by Annrob22
Summary: Soleanna Michiko Pride from America was forced to go to Japan by her mother. When she arrives she faces challenges and adventures that lurks for her in her upcoming adventure with the Inu-Gang!P.S now its K later it will be T...
1. Introduction

_**Hey this is my second story posting! Hope you like it and PLEASE COMMENT and FAVORITE this story! I'll upload more to make it more interesting so I hope you enjoy it! **_

"Ugh my family tree is so complicated! I mean I don't even see how this is possible!" I exclaimed looking at the papers from that my mother printed out. She was showing me about my heritage and family tree. I don't believe half of what I'm seeing! Asian? Freaking Asian in my blood line? No offense but I'm not black and Asian! That does not mix! But I guess my mother read my mind.

"And no, she is not blood related but marriage related. Your grandmother died when I was little. She was there through my child hood and tough times. And when I went to where she used to live I was." Then she pauses reminiscing over the times she had at Japan. Her look on her face I cannot describe. It was like a fuse of happiness with a glass full of sadness… Then she finally finishes her sentence," Glad that I went and I want you to go." My whole face froze when she said that me, Soleanna Michiko Pride, has to go to Japan? No thanks I rather stay in my bed and do nothing than go there! I gave her my response and said," Me…go to…Japan is a definite no! I mean, what about my friends?"

"They can wait. And you will not miss anything that is happening in America! It's still the old Land of the free and the home of the brave. And second, you will not say no to me! I'm not the child, you are! You're not 18 years old! If so then why are you in my house? Sole you're 16. That's the age I went to Japan and did what I did. It's fun and exciting and it's a good experience to learn about other cultures."

"Yeah mom but,"

"No buts! I made up my mind. And you will go whether you like it or not!" She fussed at me causing me to stay quiet. When my mother yells, you stay quiet because you must have heart to yell back at her or talk while she's talking. She's like the Alfa of the household. Even my dad respects her! Well of course he's supposed to but I mean what she says and make her final decision, goes! "I'm trying to reason with you Sole. I know it's hard for you as it is hard for me. I don't want my baby getting hurt!"

"Then why are you making me go…" I said waiting for the answer. She looks as if she was trying to find the nice words to put it.

"Well you'll see when I drive you to the airport Saturday." I sighed and hanged my head towards the ground. I then felt her warm hands patting my back in comfort. What she has to say will never cheer me up…?

"You know what will cheer you up? I will get you tickets to the new Apple iOS 7!" My eyes widened at that statement." And the iPhone 6!" I want to die now…figuratively speaking. It's like a nightmare came in but the dream has come to the rescue me!

"Are you serious? I'm so happy!" I ran to my mother and hugged her. She smiles and responds to my hug. But there was one question that keeps lingering in my head for a minute now." Hey, where am I going to stay at?" My mother grins as if she was exited to tell me." Well while I was over at Japan, I met a dear friend who guided me through tough times while I was there. And I talked to her and she will be glad to have you stay with her. But, don't worries she has a daughter about your age name Kagome, a son name Souta, and her father who runs a shrine at their house." Hold up wait a minute let me put some Sole in it! I have to stay with a bratty hormonal teenager, a snot nosed little boy, and someone who looks like he's been in apocalypse? Ha you're a lie! But it might not be that bad. It isn't like I was going on a wild, fun, or crazy adventure traveling back into time with some friends. Or am I...

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys as you can see up there ^^^^^^^^ that I have changed the story or intro around since I finally figured out why did sh go to Japan and stuff...took me a while to try and figure out but anyways Im updating the secong chapter and probably mpre at one time!(depends on if I get done!) So see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dog Ears!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I got off the 12 hour flight and entered in Japan. Well let's just say, it isn't what I expected of it to look like 'up to date' technology. I thought it would be like old huts and tepees and stuff not like huge sky scrapers! And then I looked at my IPhone 5, IPad2, IPod Touch 5th generation, and Mac Book Pro and I finally have common sense that Japanese makes mostly technology like Apple for instance over here! Wow I'm such a klutz...  
I walked around trying to find a sign that says my last name" Pride" on it but then I saw them. It was a woman with short dark brown hair, grinning from left to right waving at me. Next was this old man with a white beard and was short in height smiling also.  
"Hey Soleanna it's us!" She waves. I walk towards them bumping into people. Whoa! This stuff is heavier than I thought it would be! I just brought (clothes, clothes, clothes, iPhone 5, iPad 2, iPod Touch 5 the generation, make up, hair products, etc.) well as I think of that it is a lot!  
I greeted Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi. As we got into the taxi Mrs. Higurashi said," Oh, Soleanna you will love our new home! We have an extra space for you so I hope you like purple!"  
Wow she doesn't have to be high over heels for me. Gees! I just want a simple hello and that's it! What more could I ask for!  
As we got to our stopping point it was a big hill (more like a mountain!) in my view covering the sun.  
"Okay why are we stopping here for? The cab broke down?" I questioned them while I'm looking nervously at that peak.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and chuckling to herself. Man does this woman have problems or what! I looked at the old man and asked," hey old man, where is the house at?" Well he laughed too as if I was stupid enough! I didn't look at the mountain carefully. I saw a lot of steps in my path and didn't like it! I just stood there and looked at them.  
" so, you're telling me that your house is up there?!" They nod their heads," so I have to carry this heavy thing up that mountain?! Unpredictable!" The woman smiles a little bit more creeping me out a little. "How else do you think we might get to the house huh?"  
I looked at her," uh, duh a helicopter," I said. Well eventually I got up the steps with my rocks (my baggage) with me. I was so tired it felt like I ran a mile and back! Talking about exhaustion!  
"Well, we made it now where do I put my stuff at?"  
Grandpa said," you'll leave it there and be careful about my boxes over there! Those are ancient Higurashi shrine history from the feudal era! Long time ago there was a jewel name the Shikon no tama that can make anybody stronger. It was so powerful; demons try to use the jewel to build up their strength to become the strongest but one..." I zoned out from his rambling and notice a white cat with orange spot around his eye and back. I guess this is Buyou. He takes this weird hand thing out the box. The old man screamed and said," Hey Buyou comes back with my hand!" He ran off chasing him to the kitchen. Is this what I have to deal with every single day? Well as long as I have my iPhone 5 and others, I'm alright! So I go upstairs and try to explore the house until ended up in a pink room. It smelled nice and sweet. The girl might not be mean after all. But then as I turn around. There was something so red in my view. First I thought it was Santa clause judging by its white hair. What does that Jolly fat man doing want with me now?! But I didn't look fully at it! I slowly looked up while seeing long silvery hair, amber eyes, sword and don't tell me dog ears?!


	3. WHO ARE YOU!

" who in the hell are you? And why are you in Kagome's room?" He looks at me in disgust on his face. Who is this peculiar boy? Why does he have, what's it called? A kimono on! This got to be a cosplayer.  
I replied, calmly, "Well I should be asking you the same question then? So who are you and why are you in Kagome's room." He puts his hand on his hip, turning his nose up. I was in my "Oh no You didn't" face expression. Some nerve to turn your back on me while I'm talking!  
"Keh, like I'm going to play 20 questions with somebody like you! You look weird than I ever seen before? Tell me, are you a demon! If so, you're uglier than I thought" Blood just boiled inside my body. Think about it, someone talking about you to your face and you're trying to keep calm is like getting hit by a bus!  
"Look," I cracked my knuckles," I'm about 2.5 seconds, of my foot being up somebodies ass!"I can't take it anymore! First, he has an attitude which is one of my pet peeves! And then he has the audacity to get smart with me!  
He smirked and chuckled to himself, looking at me with those amber eyes," bring it on!" He also cracks his hands which he has really long nails that look like claws. One thing for sure, whoever did his nails made it looked so real! They are a real good make-up artist!  
Then, he started to charge towards me. Pshh, like I was scared. Black belt and 5 years Karate champion in the row! Top those losers! He swings his fist fast but I was faster. I grabbed his hand, turn it behind his back, and put him down to his knees! What? It was self-defense right?  
"What's going on here?" A soft voice came from the door way. I looked up which caught me off guard and was thrown to the ground. Hard! " This crazy wench here had an attitude with me!"  
" no I wasn't you wasn't! And If I can recall, you was having an attitude with me by turning your back against me while I was talking! That sir was disrespectful!" I protested.  
"Keh, as if you deserve respect!"  
"And look who's talking! You don't deserve respect at all! I don't see how anybody can respect you! I mean, look at your clothes! It's screaming UPDATE honey; I think you need to listen to it one in a while!" I told him off about himself! Like I always say you mess with me, you mess with yourself!  
"As if I could dress like those people in this era! Who wears something called a belt which is obviously a snake in disguise! And don't get me started on something that is called 'suits' and ties'." A/N: Love that song, "Suit & Tie"  
"What are you? An alien? A Martian? I highly doubt that aliens have dog ears or you're just a cranky cosplayer who kimono seems to be pissed off about everything!"  
He then stares at me with a confused look upon his face. We stared at each other in the silence of the room. Until he finally said something," I didn't understand all the stuff your saying about mar-shins or something but I'm from the fe-" While he was in his mid-sentence I heard Kagome yelled out a word out of nowhere that I should've used 15 minutes ago…  
"Sit Boy!" she exclaims loudly. InuYasha was soon flying down to the ground making a smacking sound from the ground. What in the fudge balls just happened? I stared in awe at InuYasha on the ground moaning in pain. Serves him right…  
"Oh, that's a bad way to introduce a guess…" She said smiling at me. You think? I thought sarcastically.  
"That's alright, I've seen worse."  
"My name is Kagome and you are?" She pauses at during her sentence signaling me to tell her my name.  
"Soleanna." I answered.  
"Well nice to meet you! I'm looking forward for you staying here…" Just as she said that, InuYasha jumps up like the ground was on fire.  
"She's staying here?" He said putting emphasis on She's.  
"So what? What's it to you! You don't stay here!" InuYasha didn't say a word. Just making that annoying sound when he doesn't have anything else to say. "Anyway, Kagome we have to leave to go to the" again, Kagome says sit causing him to crash to the ground. She then finishes his sentence while he's on the ground," the movies!"  
"Oh can I come!"  
"Uh…no!" Kagome said nervously. Me being stubborn, I want an explanation.  
"Why not? We're about the same age so what you want to see, I can see." I pointed out the truth behind it. Her eyes roaming the room for another excuse. Kagome was blushing hard and then I know why she didn't want me to come. If she didn't want me to come for that reason then, she could've said so…  
"Kagome," She finally stops and looks up at me," I understand that you want to have a date with your boyfriend." She stares at me in confusion.  
"What boyfriend?" Kagome asked. Look at her. Embarrassed of her boyfriend. Shaking my head…  
"Duh you don't have to hide it!"  
"Hide what?"Dang this girl is good! But I'm getting impatient though…  
"Look, you want to go on a date with InuYasha! Yes you do, do not deny it! You don't want me to go to sabotage your lovey dovey romance. I totally get it!" Kagome almost fell to the ground at what I said. It's totally obvious that she likes him. I didn't even have a chance to know them within 2 minutes and can see they like each other. InuYasha got up from when Kagome blush lighted her cheeks. Surprisingly he was blushing too! Ha-ha I should be cupid!  
"Kagome we-" Kagome cuts him off.  
"Are going to the movies right now!" She grabs her yellow backpack and drags InuYasha out of her room leaving me in awe. What a weird couple. I just wanted to go to the movies…

••••••Kagome's point of view•••••••  
"Ouch ouch Kagome let go!" InuYasha yells from me dragging him by his doggy ear. He yanks from my grip rubbing the sour spot that I left from it. "Watcha do that for! You're not my owner!"  
" I did that for a good reason! Do you want Soleanna to know about us going back to the feudal era? She'll think me and my family is going crazy!"  
"As if they already not." InuYasha said. I gave him a deadly look which made his ears twitch up like a K9. Ah InuYasha, if only you knew…  
"So that girl," I looked at InuYasha to see what is he talking about," why's she staying here?" Why does he want to know? When I said that she's staying here he goes all berserk no apparent reason.  
"Well my mom is friends with her mom from where Soleanna lives. She wanted her to come over here for some reason." Yeah when my mom got the news from Soleanna's mother saying that Soleanna will be staying, she has been excited and understandable. "Now back to you, Mr. nosy!" I said directing my attention to InuYasha who was trying to avoid my eyes." Why do you want know all of a sudden?" Even if I can only see his long thick silvery white hair, I could tell he was blushing. He was struggling to give me an answer which was very unlikely of him. He would usually be protesting about my question but yet didn't give me a direct answer. Is there something I don't know about?  
"Uh... we should get going." InuYasha stated leaving me behind. I stared at his facial expression. It was like he was still thinking about something. He was so deep in thought he don't even know if he left me until he slid the door to the shrine. "Are you coming Kagome? Geez why are taking so long! The Jewel Shards can't find themselves you know!" InuYasha scoffed at me. Well finally he snapped back to normal. I was a little worried there. But should I ask him what was he thinking about? I don't want to offend him in any way.  
"I'm coming!" I said running by his side. We went down the dark, creaky steps towards the well. As we reached the final level of the floor, I tried to climb over the wooden walls of the well, but realize that my yellow backpack was heavier than I thought. I said to myself," Darn! I probably shouldn't take any text books with me…" The more I miss school, the dumber I feel. Every time I come back from the feudal era, I have to take a makeup exam so I won't get held back in Junior High. I want to graduate and go to college as much as the next girl but I also have a duty in the feudal era to collect the jewel shards before the evil Naraku gets it! Right now we are trying to lure him out of his hiding so we could defeat him for once and for all. I know InuYasha was anxious to start our adventure on the other side of the well to seal his deal with Naraku. And if he's ready, then I'm ready. So I gathered up the strength I have in me and pulled myself over. Well more like a big heavy rock was on my back dragging me down to a bottomless pit… But I don't have to worry about feeling the dirt touch my face. Because I knew who would be right by my side. And he's standing right by me. I look up at InuYasha as we are falling and grinned at him. He gives me that cute smirk of his back at me. As we were looking at each other with that confident and brave glare, it was like we were saying this," Let's do this!" And we vanished into the light….

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Please comment, favorite, rate follow this! In each chapter it will be long and some secrets might show... SLOILER!


	4. Where am I?

**A/N I have more coming but now lets just say its about to get to the climax of the story... NOT YET but close kinda...(evil grin) anywho please read and will update probably constanly since i have a bunch of it ready! So enjoy for now...**

* * *

Soleanna's POV

Ok, that's great. I have this small, cramped room as my bedroom! Well at least it's better than nothing. I walked around in the purple room putting my bags down.  
" well as long as it has a charger next the be-what!" I yelled as I am looking up and down near the bed but, I do not see any wall sockets! Then I slowly looked across the room, far away from the bed, was a wall socket sitting alone.  
"Aw man! I have to plug in my stuff all the way over there?! I mean, really, I have to constantly get up off my bed just to plug in my apple products? Give me a break..." I complained about my situation in my room. I laid myself on the soft bed almost drowning in it thinking that this is my life for now.  
_Well Kagome seems generous than I thought. But that boy. What's his name? InuYasha. He is such an a-hole and I can tell it! But why was he in those weird clothes? And those ears, they're so cute that I just want to touch them! I'll admit that, but his hair is so long but white! And don't get me started on his eyes! It's so amber and deep you know? Why am I thinking about him all of a sudden?  
For some reason I just can't stop thinking about his appearance. It's so unnatural! And that attitude is so outa here! I mean, stubborn, hard headed, hot-headed you name it! I just wonder if..._ My thought was interrupted by a boy slamming my door open.  
"Hi! You must me Soleanna. My name is Souta!" He rushed his greeting. I just stared at him in awe thinking this is a weird kid.  
" yeah, so what do you want?" I asked him knowing he wants something. I know this situation because number one, no one will just come in like that and talk like you're an auctioneer? He looks nervous by his face turning redder in every moment.  
" I-I'm just...uh..." Souta was lost in his words. But I have to ask him this one question.  
" Souta. By any chance, do you know who InuYasha is?" He pauses and froze for a moment. His eyes going left to right.  
"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about?" He lies through his teeth. I hate when people lie to me because it's frustrating! So I got up to his face to intimidate him.  
"I know you're lying to me Souta. I'm your worst night mare, believe it! Because he came into the house like it's his home! I know your mom, gramps, and you saw him come in judging how loud his clothes are! Especially his hair!"  
Souta backs up nervously and ran away. Yep, he surely saw him before. So he really is Kagome's boyfriend. She has a strange taste in men... As I thought my stomach growled like an angry lion!  
_Man I'm hungry!_ _I haven't eaten since that plane ride! And that was this morning! _I walked down stairs to the kitchen to get some food. I see Mrs. Higurashi moping around the kitchen sad. I never saw a woman who was so happy and then suddenly becomes so melancholy.  
"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me and said," no, Kagome left her dinner that I made all night for her! By the time she gets back it'll be cold." I can't stand looking at a person who is sad. That is my weakness for some reason. Every time, when I was little, I'll always help you but people always take advantage of me! What a sick world...So anyways, I'll try to help her!  
"Hey what if I take it to her! I think she's still out there." I said. Her eyes then shined with relief.  
" HURRY, HURRY you'll be late!" she pushed and shoved me out of the kitchen. I Looked outside and couldn't see Kagome anywhere! I walked around looking up at a big tree with a necklace like thing hugging it.  
I looked up at the sacred tree," whoa! This tree is beautiful." I went and touched the bark, which had a dent in it.  
" I bet for some reason this tree is full of histories."  
And then I heard that voice which was Kagome's voice. I heard it in a small looking shack_. That's must be the shrine! I wonder what's she is doing in there?_ I slid the door open seeing nothing but darkness_. Yep, this is creepier as it gets..._ I walked down the creaky steps calling out, "Kagome, Kagome! Can you hear me?!" I walked without noticing a rock was in my way. I tripped over it and fell right in the well! Talking about déjà vu!  
"AHHHH!" I screamed as I was falling helplessly down the steep well. As I thought that I was about to feel the cold ground crushing my face, I closed my eyes thinking the pain might be over soon. But it was so long that I though the well was deeper than I thought! So I opened my eyes and saw purple light everywhere! Then it disappeared. Just blank darkness in a hole. I looked up and see the endless blue sky.  
" where in the hell am I?" I said. I then saw a thick long vine which leads to the outside. I grabbed and pull myself up on it without struggling. You know, because I'm athletic and all! Don't mean to brag!  
Finally it was over. I landed on the green grass with the flowers looking at me. Birds are singing and trees are dancing. I feel like I'm in a cartoon musical! But there's nobody singing...  
tree I saw back at Kagome's house.  
" Bingo!" I ran through bushes and leaves just to get to that tree! This got to be the way outa here!  
Breathless when I made it there.  
" well...here the... Tree but... Where's the house?" I said in between panting.  
BOOM! Went a loud crash out of nowhere. Birds started racing out of the noisy area.  
" Whoa what was that?" I peeked around the tree in my face." Nah, I'm just going to let it be because it's none if my business to go there! I'm not that naive!" I decided not to go check out that noise and let me be! I sighed and gave up the feeling of curiosity inside my head.

"Curiosity kills the cat."I said and ran to the direction I see the birds come from." But satisfaction brings it back to life."  
Panting," finally made it! Now let's see what's going on." I looked around the tree that was blocking my way. Then there was someone in a purple looking gown with a short pony tail and a staff and a woman with a big boomerang! Awkward. **A/N: Love that show!**  
But I recognize that girl in the school outfit! She turns around for me to see a good look of her clean pale face. Big brown eyes told me enough who it is from where I'm standing!  
"Wait this cannot be! Is that Kagome Higurashi?!"  
Kagome's POV  
When InuYasha and I got out the well, suddenly, I just felt like I'm at home! I smelled the fresh air and heard the beautiful melody of music of the birds singing makes me have butterflies in my stomach!  
"What are you grinning for?" InuYasha asks.  
"I'm grinning at nature!" I said smiling at him brightly.  
" Keh! Smiling at nature. I knew there was something wrong with you! You're going crazy!" InuYasha said.  
What! Did he just call me crazy just for smiling at nature! Unbelievable...  
"uh... I guess I should not say anything else now..." He said while looking at my face in fear. Oh, InuYasha if only you learned by now...  
"Well hey Kagome! Long time no see!" Said Shippo the little fox demon. He is small but so adorable!  
"Well hey there Shippo where's the others?" I asked meaning Miroku, the lecherous monk, and Sango, the demon slayer and also sometimes jealous of Miroku's lecherous ways. Even sometimes he even touches her butt and be gets knocked on the head for it, I know deep down inside, they love each other!  
"Oh, they're lagging behind as usual..." Shippo said but didn't realize that they were right behind him as well.  
Miroku said," You mean that we're right here?" Shippo jumps in surprise trying to act all innocent. He can sometimes get away with those big adorable green eyes but ALL the time, he doesn't stand a chance with InuYasha. He even hits him for some of the last food left just so he can eat it! So immature of him!  
"Hey Kagome! Did you bring anything here for us today?" Sango ask.  
Oh yeah I forgot I bring the food that they all liked all over my era that I cooked for them at home.  
" yeah I have them right here," I opened my bag and gave them their stuff," this is for Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and..." It has to be in here! I thought I put it in here but... that means I forgot...  
" Hey where's my food at?!" InuYasha roared.  
"well it looks like I forgot it," I gave him a grin which I know would make him even madder;" I thought I put it in my bag." I apologized.  
" Well you thought wrong! How in the world can you forget MY stuff of all people!"  
" InuYasha I said I was sorry!" I yelled back at him.  
" well sorry does t cut it! Now what do I suppose to eat now!"  
Shippo cuts in," we'll I know you can't have these delicious noodles I'm eating," Shippo boast about his food to InuYasha only making the matters worse.  
"SHUT UP!" WHAM InuYasha hits Shippo on the head and took his noodles away from him eating it. Shippo then starts to pout about it and as I usually do I stop him from doing that!  
"INUYASHA…" he knew what time it is...  
"Wait let me put the food down fir…"  
"SIT," BAM! Food went all up in his nose and face!  
"K-Kagome... Why do you do that to me…" he whined.  
" well you deserved it!"  
" that's what you get InuYasha, disrespecting Kagome like that," Miroku says while everyone agreed.  
"Yeah InuYasha, grow up would ya?" Shippo said.  
InuYasha immediately jumps up and smells the air.  
" did you smell the demonic aura? It's not too far from here,"  
InuYasha said.  
Miroku agrees "yeah I do smell it now it's over there" Miroku points over there by the bushes. BOOM CRASH! This big tall demon that looks like a dinosaur came charging towards us! InuYasha pulls out, his fang from his father witch he uses as a sword.  
"You're going down!" InuYasha yells while blindly rushing toward the demon but as usual, his attempts never work.  
"InuYasha!" I screamed his name to make sure he was alright after he fell down.  
" yeah, I'm not letting this ugly thing with a tail destroy me," he runs and jumps up in the air high as a bird "WIND SCAR!" Yellow bright light came from his sword striking toward the demon hoping to end it all but; it looks like a barrier was blocking it!  
"W-what? It blocked my Wind Scar!" He said while seeming to be surprised. I was as well to! Usually the wind scar kills this weak demon in one sweep, but the Wind Scar technique can kill 100 demons in one sweep! Pretty awesome right?  
"Wait InuYasha! I'll suck him up using my wind tunnel!" He tells InuYasha. Miroku has a hole in his right hand that can suck up anything in its path! But it's a curse down the family line when his grandfather who was a monk was cursed with the wind tunnel while trying to defeat Naraku.  
Naraku said to the monk," this curse I placed upon you will be passed for generations of men down the line until there's no one left! As long as I live the curse stays!" Soon his grandfather was eventually sucked in to his own wind tunnel, the fate that every men has in the family! And also Miroku! He doesn't know when but we have to defeat Naraku to kill the curse!  
Miroku pulls out his right hand towards the demon and yells," Wind Tunnel!" Strong winds came to his hand being able to suck up anything in its path. The demon was coming closer towards his hand until... Siamyosho Naraku's insects indicated that Naraku is behind this! But Miroku cannot suck up the insect for it will poison him and kill him as well.  
He immediately closes his hand stopping the wind tunnel.  
"What Siamyosho doing here?" Miroku said.  
" this means Naraku is behind this!" InuYasha pulls out his rusty sword which soon transformed into a big fang. But I see something glowing inside the demon. It looks like the Shikon jewel shard! And it looks like two is in it!  
"InuYasha it has two jewel shards!"  
InuYasha says while fighting him," where is it!" I turn to look. "It's at his forehead!"  
" I got you now!" He yells while he was jumping in the air about to cut the demon in half starting with the forehead until the Barrier rejected him from attacking. InuYasha flew back and lands on his feet sliding back.  
" damn it!" Wait I can purify this with my arrow, it'll the barrier will be gone and possibly kill the demon! I got my bow and area jumped on Kirara the demon philine cat that can fly, and aimed for his forehead. I shot the arrow which can purify anything it hits. It hit him at his forehead dissipating the barrier! But the demon looked with madness in its eyes! It swings its tail and the next thing I know; I was plumbing towards the ground.  
" Kagome!" He turns and ran towards me before I fall. I fell into his arms helplessly.  
"Kagome are you alright?" He puts me down on my feet," yeah I'm alright."  
Furious he then turns towards the demon," you bastard, you'll pay for hurting Kagome," I know sometimes he act like a gentle men towards me! You know, when he's not acting like a jerk!

Focused on the fight, I didn't even bother to turn around. I felt a tap on my shoulder which made flinch. I turned around slowly to see a female figure in my way.

"Ahh!" I shrieked in fear. The figure covers her ears blocking out the sound. It backs up in the woods not letting me see its face. Miroku and Sango come over to check if I'm alright.

"Kagome are you alright?" concerned Sango.

"Yeah, we heard you scream." Miroku added. I reassured them that it was alright.

"I thought I saw something near me though. It was a dark female figure who tapped me on the shoulder." I informed them on my incident. Miroku had a dirty looking smirk on his face.

"Is the lady beautiful?" Miroku asked in anticipation. Sango whacked him upside his head leaving him a growing mark.

"Didn't Kagome just say that she didn't get a good look at the figure, monk?" Sango fussed at Miroku and his lecherous ways. Since that figure is gone I wonder if it will come out.

InuYasha was still fighting the demon blocking its every attack.

Soleanna's POV  
Ouch! Curse Kagome and her loud screams! I feel like I have a migraine after hearing that! I got up stumbling while holding on to tree to catch my balance. Now I feel like I have a hangover… But what I saw and heard was no illusion. That was definitely Kagome but who were those two strange looking people? And why is Kagome with them? Lost in my thoughts I soon heard a big clash hit the ground hard!

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Hey I've heard that name before! It's that short tempered cos player, InuYasha!" I turned to look at the commotion.

"Whoa, you got to be kidding me." I said not believing at what I'm seeing. A big looking monster slapped InuYasha down to the ground, making him unconscious. Kagome then run towards InuYasha to be by his aide yelling his name.

"What is this girl doing? Does she know that that thing there looking at her?" I said to myself as I saw the horror unfolds. The monster must've seen a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone! He rushes over towards InuYasha and Kagome threatening to take their lives. I hear Kagome's friends calling her name warning that there is a monster coming her way but she reacted too late. "No I cannot see this happen", I cried to myself in my head. My visions gone blurry. Everything is getting taint. My world is spinning around, as if I'd faint…

* * *

**What just happened to her? What will happen to Kagome and Inu? Will they survive? **

**Will be continued...**


	5. She's Missing!

A fire pit was lighted in the dark cabin at the sight of morning. Next to the fire pit was a futon lying on the floor getting coated by the fire's reflection. But what's on the futon, was a young girl who had passed out in the forest, Soleanna. She lays still on her back unconscious from her recent appearance. What lies on top of her head was a wet rag to cool down her rising temperatures. And what lies on top of her was a nice, soft blanket.

Soleanna opens her hazel eyes, seeing nothing but blur from it. She lifts up her head trying to recognize her surroundings. All she could mutter from her chap-shut mouth was," where am I?" _Last time I remembered I was in a forest and then blanked out completely like my body went weak on me. I was hoping to be home but yet, in a foreign place… _

Next, she looks down at herself to see a blanket hugging her, and a futon lying beneath her. Soleanna was suspicious of whether she was kidnapped or well, kidnapped!

"Well, I couldn't be kidnapped because of the good hospitality that they are showing me." Soleanna said referring to the nice and cozy fire pit, a soft futon and blanket. She finally sits up to get more of a view but pain struck her back like a sharp needle. "Ouch! My back! I must've fallen on a rock." She suggested as she was rubbing her back for support. "Well I'm not getting held captive in this…hell hole! I've got to escape!" And with that statement she leans forward to get up but her back wouldn't agree. "This back is giving me a headache! I might as well roll out of here!" Soleanna figured out. She lied back down on the soft futon, not wanting to leave it, and finally turns left and faces the floor. But what she doesn't know is that the futon was thick!

"Shit that hurts even more!" she yells as she fall face first onto the floor.

The vision finally came into focus when you see the sun beaming at your face! Other than the great view from the top of the tree branch of seeing villagers and their homes, a silver headed hanyou squints his eyes to the sun indicating that morning has arrived. He stretches his arms out forming a "y" position yawning from the great exhaustion from yesterday.

"Damn the sun! Why does it shine so brightly?" InuYasha said while getting even more irritated with the never ending light blinding him.

"To give us light of course." Says a voice below InuYasha. He put his hand above his eyes trying to see who made that comment. And what was not to his surprise, was nobody other than Kagome. She stood directly under the branch InuYasha was in, meeting direct eye contact with his amber eyes. Her smile was bright as the sun, InuYasha would have thought, and her eyes were full of glee as always. But InuYasha had that usual scowl wiped across his face as always…

_Keh, what's her problem?_ InuYasha thought looking at his companion. Then he crosses his arms and turns his head up to the sky, "Heh, nobody asked your opinion Kagome."

"You did, you just asked a question of why the sun shines so brightly so I gave you an answer." Kagome said still looking up at the red hanyou from his frustration of her smart comment with her smile.

"Keh, but did I say 'Kagome, why does the sun shine so brightly'? No I didn't even say your name!" InuYasha yells back. Little does InuYasha know, he's slowly making Kagome mad from his stubbornness but she hides it with her calm expression? She tries to maintain it inside her so she won't show her getting irritated.

"Because there is no other villager around, Kaede is nowhere, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are nowhere but me, who am apparently outside, heard you!" Anger starts to rise in Kagome's chest but tries to calm it down.

"How in the hell should I know you're out here! I just woke up!" And then there was silence outside.

_I will not lose to the bet; I will not lose to the bet! _Kagome chanted inside her head. InuYasha notices her facial expression changed from being calm to tense. And then a smirk appeared on his face knowing how to break her._ Ha! I know you can't hold it Kagome. I know you want to do it…And I know what will make you do it too! _

"Oh yeah Kagome?" the worried Kagome looks up from her thoughts to see what he's talking about," I'm sorry I forgot."

"Forgot what?" asked Kagome.

"I forgot to notice your strong annoying, musty, dead flower of a smell you have." That was it. Kagome was about to blow. If he said one more comment, it would be over for him… But he just has to push the rock over the edge…

"Even Kikyo smells better than you!" Kagome then balls up her fist making a low growling noise. While InuYasha was laughing he stopped to see what Kagome was doing… But to his eyes, not well. He always knew Kagome as a nice person who could withstand any mean comments with a smile. But deep inside, InuYasha is scared as fuck as what is about to happen. He can't even see her eyes from her bangs hiding it.

"Uh Kagome?" InuYasha calls out to her to see if she was alright. She jumps up with tears lingering from her eyes and her eyes rage with madness. InuYasha then realized Kagome was pissed and he needs to get out of here. _Uh-oh I need to get the hell out of here_ _before… _Just as InuYasha was about to leap out of the branch to another tree, Kagome finally caught him…

"InuYasha sit!" commanded Kagome triggering the rosary beads around InuYasha's neck to crash him onto the ground. In mid-air, InuYasha crashes from high distance to the ground right beside Kagome. He groans in pain from his stiff body planted to the ground.

"Oh, I'm not finish…" Kagome said reading InuYasha's mind thinking the bet's over…

"Oh sh-"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit, "seven more sits later…" AND SIT!" Screamed Kagome exhausted from all the sits she just said. InuYasha was now in the ground, literally… It was a hole big enough to be an abyss!

"Ouch…What…did…I…do!" moaned InuYasha while his face is planted into the dirt…"Well at least it's over…" Relieved InuYasha trying to stand up but he notices that a shadow was getting bigger and darker…

"Why does kami hate me so much…?" And after that statement a big boulder came down crashing on InuYasha's back cracking every bone in his body! Kagome then storms off somewhere talking to herself…

"That InuYasha has some freaking nerve to talk to me like that! I could take that smell part but when he mentioned Kikyo…" Kagome pauses for a moment to calm down not talking about that zombie! (**A/N: Sorry I had to add that in…) **Then she manages to finish her sentence," talking about she smells better than me. That just made me blank out because he once told me, back when his human feelings took over at the night of the new moon, when the spider demon poisoned him when we was trapped at the village with Nazuna, Shippo, and Myoga, you told me that you like the smell of my scent. I was confused about that complement because, usually he would talk about how he hates my scent. But, as I finally understand that his human feelings are his true feelings about me, deep inside he likes my scent but too ignorant to show it! But, when you compare me to that dirt bag and yeah I said dirt bag! (**A/N: OMFG You is such a bad ass…!) **Saying that the smell of rotten corpse and soil smells better than my scent, especially Kikyo, that's the worst thing you could have ever said to me! Right now I'm mad at you!" And with that she was silent….

"What are those popping sounds!" randomly yelled InuYasha who was in pain from the rock that landed on his back. "And how could she lift this heavy rock and throw it?" _Damn that Kagome! Just because I said that Kikyo smells better than her she just has to put me in the ground literally! It's not like I really like her scent, in fact I can't stand the smell of dead corpse and soil! Kagome's scent is better. Way better! Like the smell of…wait! Am I saying I like the way Kagome smells…?_

"InuYasha is that ye?!" yells a voice above InuYasha which brings him out of thought.

"No, I'm a talking snake trying to get out of a hole. You like my hole? Of course I'm InuYasha!" yells InuYasha from the dark hole.

"InuYasha why are ye in this hole anyway?"

"Before I answer who is this anyway?" InuYasha asks trying to recognize the voice that was talking to him. He can't look up at the sky since the rock buried him.

"I thought ye would know my voice of the way I talk. This is Kaede." InuYasha couldn't smell anything since his face is in the dirt! Now he's going to smell dirt for weeks!

"Well Kagome did this."

"She did?!" Kaede said while her eyes widened at the huge hole Kagome made for InuYasha.

"Yes she made this and don't ask! Just get me out of this fucking hole!"

"Well I can't help you." Kaede says sounding disappointed and worried. The expression from her withered old face showing an unhappy expression.

"Why not?!" InuYasha yells in frustration of the old lady. "What you forgot to take your medication grandma?!"

"Enough with the insults and listen to what the problem is! Kagome's friend is missing!"


	6. Forest Talk

Chapter 6

Recap

"Why not?!" InuYasha yells in frustration of the old lady. "What you forgot to take your medication grandma?!"

"Enough with the insults and listen to what the problem is! Kagome's friend is missing!"

Reality

Soleanna was walking down in the forest lost as ever. To her is just never ending trees that she keeps passing on by.

"Damn. Where is that well at!" yelled Soleanna frustrated from the walking. She's been wandering out there for hours now and hasn't found a hint of open fields! And her back is certainly killing to the max. But that didn't bother because she was too focused on getting home…and not to mention mad at Kagome.

"That stupid girl! How could she not tell me of this? And her mother let's her out like this? It's like she tells her mom, ' Bye, I'm off getting high with my friends, get pregnant, and better yet be out of the country! But don't worry; I'll be back by the weekend." She said in a high pitch voice. "I need to find where I'm going to rest for my back."

"InuYasha is going to pay! But for that I'm going home!" yelled Kagome in the forest rambling to herself…AGAIN. She has decided from all that walking that she would go home, take a nice bath, and come back for Soleanna before her family catches a case. She would've just headed back but just to mad to see InuYasha's face again.

"Is it me or the passage to the well has gotten longer than I expected?" Kagome thought. She herself has not found an open field indication that the well is near. At the same time, Soleanna was walking the same path that Kagome was taking too. But she didn't realize that.

"I'm tired of this but ill push myself a little bit longer." Said Soleanna literally dragging her feet across the dirt.

"Just a little bit longer…" sighed Kagome. They both keep pushing themselves before falling out.

"Where is that well?!" They both yell in unison. What they didn't notice is that they just had a head on collision…Kagome and Soleanna fell back from each other falling on the ground.

"Hey watch it you-" they yell at the same time until they looked up and saw each other, they suddenly stopped.

"Kagome…?" Soleanna called.

"Soleanna…?" Kagome recalled. They stare at each other before reacting to the accident." How did you get out of Kaede's hut?"

"I have my ways…" Soleanna smiles to herself making Kagome shiver down her spine. "And I don't suggest you to talk to me!"

"W-what? Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me about this place!" Kagome gasps," Yeah don't act all innocent. If it was because you thought that I will think your family is crazy then you're stupid yourself! All I want is to go home, not play like I'm George of the Jungle all day long!"

Kagome looked up at Soleanna, even though she was taller than she was. Kagome felt guilty for keeping a secret from her then Kagome realizes the power Soleanna had…

"Before you yell at me, you have a secret that you haven't told me either!" Kagome yelled back. Soleanna had a confused expression on her face thinking about the so called secret Kagome was talking about.

"Secret?"

"Yeah that you have powers! I saw you yesterday jumped out of the trees and helped me and InuYasha from the demon. You killed the demon instantly with your claws but then passed out…" First Soleanna was quiet after Kagome told her the story of what had happened to her. Then she laughed.

"Haha you almost had me there Kags!" Laughed Soleanna.

"This is true Soleanna!" _"Does she even remembered that she somewhat transformed?"_

"Yeah right now since you come out here for your own 'enjoyment', tell me where the well is?"

"I'm heading that way now. It should be…"

_"I'll ask her another appropriate time…"_ Kagome thought to herself.

When she looked to her right and saw the open fields and a well sitting in the middle of it, she almost fell down. And also Soleanna too…

"In our faces…" They both sighed…After a while laughed together like they're old time buddies. "Let's go home so I could lie down…" Soleanna suggest while Kagome agreed. And with that walked together to the lush green grass.

"Okay now who's first?" Kagome called out to their stopping point. She and Soleanna looked down the dark hole around the wooden frame.

_"I have this weird feeling about this well than before…" _

_"I sense a weird presence from this Well…"_

"I'll go in to get this over with…" said Soleanna volunteering to jump in. Kagome nodded to her agreeing to her choice.

"Okay here goes nothing!" Soleanna jumps down the well in the never ending darkness… She expected what had happened last time…But expected something from the unexpected…

_Splat!_ "That was unexpected…" she mumbles to herself while lying head first into the cold ground of the well. Then she felt even more pressure on her back than before.

"Oof!" Sounded Kagome as she fell on Soleanna's back." Where am I?" Kagome looks up to see the blue sky with few passing clouds…

"On top of me!" Kagome looks down to see Soleanna sprawled on the ground and her sitting on her back. "Meaning, to get off of me!" Kagome propped up from her and helped her off the ground.

Soleanna grabs Kagome by her shoulders freaking out saying,"Kagome, I want you to explain to me why we cannot transfer back!" Kagome was wondering the same thing but doesn't want to say it…

"It seems that we might be stuck here!"

* * *

**Hey sorry this is extra short I think...anyway since summer is here (WHOOP WHOOP!) That means more updates and stuff! So nire frequent updates! HURaH! O yeah REVIEW PPL! and also FOLLOW and FaVOrITe this! thankyou...**


End file.
